Watching you Sleep
by Tory Ster
Summary: Percy adorava vê-lo dormir. Slash, Pernico.


**Título:** Watching you sleep

**Baseado em:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Censura:** K+

**Ship:** Pernico (Percy Jackson x Nico di Ângelo)

**Avisos:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertencem a Rick Riordan, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey, pessoal! Primeira fic minha por aqui, e é uma one-shot do meu OTP de Percy Jackson: Pernico. Se passa depois de O Último Olimpiano e antes de O Herói Perdido. Espero que gostem.

Percy adorava vê-lo dormir. Adorava, adorava. Portanto, aquela não era a primeira vez que o filho de Poseidon ia para o Chalé 13 na calada da noite para observar o rapaz dormir. Ele entrava e ficava lá, no silêncio e escuridão do Chalé dos Mortos, observando o menino que já não era mais tão menino deitado de bruços, a falta de camisa expondo as costas brancas, os sussurros ininteligíveis escapando da boca fina. Nada daquilo passava despercebido, não para Percy, que usava as primeiras horas de sua noite para se fingir de fantasma e observar aquele garoto dormir. Como se, quando a noite chegasse, os dois invertessem os papéis e fosse ele o filho de Hades.

Naquele dia, Percy estava hipnotizado demais pela calma e inocência do sono do outro, tão hipnotizado que não percebeu que se aproximara e sentara na cama de Nico. Com um pouco de receio, bem devagar, aproximou a mão das costas alvas do adormecido. Tocou com delicadeza as omoplatas, seguiu com o dedo indicador a linha da coluna até o cóccix. Um suspiro do filho de Hades o assustou, e Percy retirou a mão como se tivesse tomado um choque. Porém, perceber que o mais novo não havia acordado o encheu de coragem novamente.

Coragem. Como era necessária a coragem para que Percy o tocasse! Logo que ele, que matara tantos monstros e derrotara o Senhor Titã, logo ele, semideus filho de Poseidon, se sentia tão amedrontado com a possibilidade que alguém descobrisse seu pequeno segredo. As horas silenciosas dentro do Chalé 13.

A mão de Percy voltou para as costas de Nico, o acariciando, e subiram até a nuca do rapaz, e até os cabelos. Os cabelos compridos, embaraçados e profundamente negros do menino. Percy os acariciou, afundando os dedos naqueles cabelos, respirando fundo a aroma agridoce que o rapaz exalava. Aroma de uma criança forçada a crescer.

De repente, como num rompante, Nico abriu os olhos negros, e Percy tirou a mão dos cabelos do rapaz, se afastando no susto. Nico se sentou na cama, olhando para Percy assustado. Os imensos olhos negros encarando o verde-mar.

- Mas que diabos… que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Percy? – ele perguntou, confuso e nervoso. O mais velho começou a gaguejar, como uma criança tentando inventar uma desculpa para o vaso quebrado da mãe.

- E-eu… vim te perguntar se podemos adiar o treino de esgrima amanhã – ele disse, as palavras se atropelando na desculpa em cima da hora – Tenho um compromisso.

Nico corou violentamente, e se era de vergonha ou raiva, Percy não seria capaz de dizer.

- Claro, claro – disse, a contragosto – Apenas não apareça mais no meu Chalé no meio da noite, pelo amor dos deuses. Quase me matou de susto.

Percy assentiu veementemente, mesmo sabendo que seria incapaz de cumprir aquela promessa.

- Me desculpe – ele disse, atrapalhado, saindo do Chalé 13 – Até mais.

- Até – ouviu Nico di Ângelo dizer, antes de fechar a porta.

Voltando ao seu Chalé, Percy não conseguia evitar pensar em Nico. O susto que tomara com o despertar do mais novo fazia seu coração martelar com força e velocidade inimagináveis. Mal sabia ele que, no segredo do Chalé 13, Nico sorria bobamente, se lembrando do (teria sido apenas sonho?) toque do outro. Ele também não sabia que aqueles sussurros que Nico soltava durante o sono, aqueles sussurros baixos e inaudíveis, eram seu nome. Repetidamente.

**N/A:** One-shot bobinha pra caramba, mas eu achei fofa. E vocês, o que acharam? Deixem reviews, ou sei lá.


End file.
